villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chop Top Sawyer
Paul "Chop Top" Sawyer is the older brother of Leatherface, younger brother of Drayton, and twin of Nubbins. He is the secondary antagonist in Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. He was portrayed by Bill Moseley. Biography It is explained by Tobe Hooper, the director of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, that Chop Top was in Vietnam at the time of the first film. It is in Vietnam where Chop Top receives his head wound by a "lucky gook with a machete". Chop Top has pale skin, like an albino. Tobe Hooper stated on the audio commentary for Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, that Chop Top's character was originally that of The Hitchhiker (Nubbins Sawyer), who had a metal plate grafted onto his skull after the events of the 1974 The Texas Chain Saw Massacre and was referred to as "Plate-Head", but the character later evolved into his twin, Chop Top. In The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, Chop Top first appears alongside Leatherface in a pick up truck. Together they attack a pair of drunk motorists who are in a smaller car on a bridge. Chop Top and Leatherface kill the two men, not realizing that their attack on the drivers was being recorded at a radio station the two drunken men had called using a car phone prior to the attack. When DJ Vanita "Stretch" Brock plays the recording of Chop Top and Leatherface's attack on the drivers over the radio, the two brothers break into the radio station with the intention of killing Vanita, but the brothers' plan is not carried out. Leatherface, having become infatuated with Vanita, tricks Chop Top into believing he has killed her. When the two leave the station they take an injured co-worker of Vanita's with them. When Chop Top and brother Drayton discover that Vanita is still alive after finding her in the Sawyer family's home in an abandoned amusement park called the Texas Battle Land, which Chop Top bought using government checks, the brothers hold her captive and decide to let the decrepit patriarch of the Sawyer family, Grandpa (Ken Evert), kill her with Chop Top's help. Vanita is saved when protagonist Lieutenant "Lefty" Enright arrives and engages Leatherface in a chainsaw duel. The battle between the Sawyers and Lefty reaches a climax when a hand grenade, accidentally set off by Drayton, explodes and kills Grandpa, Lefty, Drayton and Leatherface, as well as presumably destroying the puppet-like corpse of Nubbins Sawyer. Death Narrowly escaping the grenade explosion, Chop Top follows Vanita to the top of the Matterhorn attraction in the Texas Battle Land, which the Sawyers converted into a shrine known as "Chainsaw Heaven". Slashing Vanita and himself several times with a straight razor, Chop Top apparently meets his end when Vanita stumbles upon the mummified corpse of Great-Grandma Sawyer and tears a chainsaw out of the corpse's abdomen. In the ensuing struggle, Chop Top is wounded in the belly by the chainsaw and sent plummeting into the ruins of Texas Battle Land. Gallery Chop Top Sawyer.png Trivia *There was a common misconception that Chop Top's real name was "Robert" or "Bobby". His real name is actually Paul. *He was portrayed by Bill Moseley, who also played Otis B. Driftwood in both House of 1000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects. Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Cannibals Category:Psychopath Category:Siblings Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Texas Chainsaw Massacre Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Delusional Category:Twin/Clone Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Dimwits Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Comic Relief